1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an adjustable rack. In example embodiments, the rack may include a rail enclosing a connector used to fix a holder to the rail. In example embodiments the rack may have several uses, for example, supporting one or more guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view of gun rack 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,452. As shown in FIG. 1, the gun rack 10 includes cradles 5 for holding guns. Gun rack designs like the one shown in FIG. 1 are common in the market place. Such rack are easy to build and use.